Heredity? Love? Dancing? I think not!
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: His family says it's in his blood. Roxas snorts and denies it. Besides, him? Dance? Please. He can't even get a date. Not that he wants one, anyway. - AkuRoku eventually -Yaoi-Dancing-Language-References to songs-HighschoolAU-Stereotypes-Makeovers


**Jay's A/N: Why halloo thar! Welcome to one of my newest stories! Well.. actually.. this story is really old. I've just cleaned it up and decided to share its awesomeness with you all. -brick'd- **

**Anyway, this is just the first chapter. Second chapter is already written, and a little of the third. So don't worry about me updating this one. :D!**

**About Crossdressing Conspiracies and Incessant Surprises At least I think thats the name. -brick'd for forgetting the name of my own story- Will be updated once I type it up from my notebook. On a random note, I bought a new, prettier notebook! Thank you, Urban Outfitters! XD; **

**Anyhoo, don't shoot me for minimal dialogue in this chapter. I was trying out more detail, and a little less dialogue. (less, being used sparingly here. lulz.)**

**Dedication: _terra hotaru _for being an all around awesomesauce person. I'm sorry about Haircut, AND TO (which I still have to type up the other half then send to you). I'm such a bad friend in getting things done DX! -flails- And to anyone who is reading this. I love you. -srsfacebecuzthisbesrsbusns- **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. I wish I owned. I don't own. Damn. Someone buy it for me? I'd love to molest them all in my roo- have sleepovers and admire their _weapons. _Mmmm... yes... _weapons. -_coughcough- Erm. Yeah. Me no own. :3  
**

!---!---!---!---!

Roxas liked his life. He had decent grades, his parents gave him his space, and he was healthy- but, Roxas's love life was nearly inexistent. At the age of fifteen, you'd think a boy like Roxas would want a girlfriend. Roxas, however, does in fact, _not _want a girlfriend. Okay, strike that, his love life _was _inexistent. He prided himself on being asexual, thus making him invulnerable to the temptations of females.

Not that most girls would take a second look at him, on the account they thought he was emo or something.

If Roxas cared, he might have actually said something about that, but he does in fact, _not _care. Although he may look it, with blonde hair that's so in need of a good trim, it fell in bangs over his cerulean eyes. Sure, it was a total wreck of strands of blonde and randomly flipped locks, but Roxas was _totally _not emo. He didn't even own skinny jeans! Not his fault that Cloud's hand-me-down pants were baggy on him! Psh, just because he wasn't as tall as Cloud was at his age.

On account of the cold weather, considering it was around Christmas time, Roxas had grown accustomed to wearing thick layers of dark colored clothing, and wrist warmers, just because they kept him warm. The girls of the school seemed to be oblivious to the weather, considering all the miniskirts he kept seeing. The things seemed to get shorter each and every day. Not that he looked, it was just hard to ignore when they were _everywhere._

His two brothers, Cloud and Sora, would nag him about getting a haircut, or new clothes. Roxas _used _to retort by asking each of them when the wedding was, since they were both _whipped_. Unfortunately, this comeback eventually became null and void once Cloud announced he was gay at the family table, and Sora ending up confessing too. Roast beef never seemed so interesting.

So Roxas gave in, promising he'd get his hair cut by their Aunt Aerith, who promised to visit during Christmas. Cloud was slightly unsatisfied, but accepted it, while Sora continued to pester Roxas. One afternoon, Roxas snapped. What happened on that day, will be told another time. All that is needed to know is that Sora flinches every time he sees egg cartons.

Anyway, back to his 'emo' situation. Roxas was not emo in anyway, he could be quiet at times, but everyone has times like that. The blonde considered himself to be reserved, unlike his older brother, Sora, who happened to be a peppy spaz 24/7.

Sure, the rumors of him being emo hadn't driven away a couple people. He had Hayner, his best friend, Olette, and Pence. Sora was nice to everyone, but since Roxas was his younger brother, the brunet always waved. Everyone always looked dumbstruck when they saw Sora wave at Roxas. _Sora, _one of the most popular and hottest(if not cutest) boys in the school, talking to _Roxas. _Whattheheckage of the highest order. Normally Sora would only wave to those he was close friends with, or if he was waved to first. Cloud was less inconspicuous, then again, Roxas would have been disturbed if his oldest brother decided to act like Sora for a day. Roxas could take one Sora, but two? No, freaking, way.

And it kind of amazed him how stupid some people could be. No one realized Sora, and Cloud were related to Roxas. Maybe a few, but the majority of the school had yet to realize that Roxas _Swith, _was indeed related to Sora and Cloud _Swith. _Even _Sora _wasn't that dense. Maybe.

Speaking of Sora, the spaz stole Roxas's only pair of gloves. Couldn't he buy his own? Roxas sighed and breathed on his hands, trying to kindle some warmth into the near-frozen palms. Sora knew Roxas hated the cold, especially since it was lightly snowing on some days. Roxas groaned, because he knew the weather would be getting colder soon. Anyway, Sora had practice today, he was going to have to take the gloves off _anyway. _Why steal Roxas's only pair of bloody gloves?**(1) **Sora and Cloud were intermediate dancers, and as weird as it may sound, the two, along with a couple other male dancers Roxas didn't know, made it seem _very _manly. It put the female dancers to shame, as they ended up looking downright sluttish, which made Roxas snort in laughter once he saw them perform together.

Ahh, Twilight Town Library, two stories, equipped with several computers, a ton of books, and quiet. See, as much as Sora annoyed him, or Cloud intimidated him, he still loved his brothers- but that doesn't mean he didn't get sick of their noise once in a while. Cloud, being the oldest, and second captain of the team, took it into his hands to help train Sora. _After hours. _Yelling at him to stretch, or pivot correctly, or stand up straight at six in the _morning_, got _extremely _irking once in a while. And to add to that, Cloud had more than once pulled Roxas into Sora's training to help him with routines. Cloud had even commented once, that Roxas should join the dance team, since he was a natural dancer, and had flow, rhythm, flexibility, and many other things other dancers would _kill _for. Roxas admitted he could probably hold his own on a dance floor, and he did dance with Cloud and Sora on occasion, but _him? _On the team?

Wearing those tight shirts with the school emblem, all the work, the stress, the _people. _Roxas would be bothered to no ends about him _ever _joining the team, since as mentioned before, he was thought _emo. _Thus, an _outcast. _A freak. A weirdo. Y'know the drill.

So, Roxas had snarled at the idea, and jumped a fence, which he later considered overly dramatic, but Sora had been standing in the doorway to the house, and Roxas didn't want to see the chipper brunet try to convince him. He would have used The Puppy Dog Eyes. Yeah, _The_ Puppy Dog Eyes, no one- not even Riku, who was Sora's boyfriend, but still a smartass- could resist those.

The doors to the library opened with a slight push, and Roxas sighed in relief at the sudden wave of warmth that immediately washed over him. The library had _heaters, _thank gods. After the wave of warmth passed, the comforting smell of used books and newspapers wafted to his nose.

'_Ahh..' _Roxas smiled serenely as he instantly felt relaxed. The air around him was amiable, as he walked to his favorite section of the library. _Fiction. _

Something about fake stories coming to birth through the creativity of curious authors always inspired him. The last book Roxas had read was this weird- but good, story about a boy, that strangely reminded him of Sora, who traveled with a duck and a dog looking for his best friends. It was weird, but it was a good read.

Roxas closed his eyes, as was his usual routine, and randomly chose a book from the shelf. He didn't even bother looking at the title, he walked towards one of the empty tables and sat down. The blonde shook his bangs out of his eyes, opened the book and began reading. Roxas would spend most of his weekends like this- enjoying the peace, quiet, and a good book in the safe confines of the literary-filled building.

"_It's as simple as that, Baby our love, is trueee!" _

Surprised, Roxas snapped his head to the direction of the musical voice. What he saw, disturbingly reminded him of Sora, except blonde. It was a tall blonde with a strangely gelled mohawk, wearing a blue t-shirt over a gray longsleeve, and black jeans.

"Excuse me?" Roxas stared at the blonde, who's eyes were closed, had iPod earphones on, and was dancing slightly.

"_They may say some awful things, but there's no point in listening,"_

The dancing blonde opened his eyes and glanced at Roxas, who was staring at him like he was crazy, and winked. _Winked. _

"_Your words are the only words, that I believe-"_

"Shh!" The blonde flinched as the voice of the part time librarian, Tifa (who surprisingly owned a bar next door after-hours)

The chastised blonde grinned insanely and sat down next to Roxas. Roxas shifted slightly in his chair, towards to opposite direction.

"Hey!" The blonde whispered/exclaimed, "I'm Demyx!"

Roxas looked at 'Demyx' incredulously, "Umm.. Hey.."

"Who're you?" The blonde seemed to be bursting with energy, almost like another Sora.

"Uhh," Roxas was at a loss for words.

"Come on! I know you have a name! See? Everyone has names! Even if they don't know them. Then they probably have amnesia or something. Ohmigods do _you _have amnesia? Are you okay? Want me to call a doctor? Do you know where you are?" The blonde rambled on, and on, and on.

Roxas stared in horror. This _was _another Sora, only blonde, and taller.

"Are you okay? You look pale! Are you sick? Do you want me to call someone for you? Are you here alone? Don't you have any friends with you? I'm here with my boyfriend! His name is Zexion, I call him Zexy for short!"

'_Dear, fucking, gods. Someone HELP me!!' _Roxas gaped.

Five minutes later, Roxas knew almost everything about the blonde- unfortunately. Demyx loved swimming, he played the sitar, he was gay, he had a younger sister named Namine, he had been going out with Zexion for over two years now, there was a birthmark in the shape of a droplet of water on his right shoulder, he could reach the high notes- and would have probably proved it, if not for the warning look Tifa had given him, spent forty minutes on his hair each morning, and was sixteen. A year older than Roxas.

"Oh! And I go to Twilight Town High!" Roxas had begun ignoring the blonde at this point, but once again, snapped back to attention.

"What?!" Roxas nearly yelled, before immediately glancing towards Tifa, to see if she had heard.

"Yeah, Twilight Town High, TTH, I'm on the dance tea-"

"What?!" _This _was definitely yelled, and Roxas couldn't give less of a damn if Tifa heard. If Roxas had been drinking anything right now, he would be spitting it out in fits of shock, "A dancer at TTH?!"

"Yeah!" Demyx smiled happily.

Roxas groaned, and slammed his head on the desk.

'_I swear, Sora's insanity and goddamned dancers are everywhere.'_

"What? Don't do that!" The hyper blonde put his hands up in a 'whoa' motion. The more 'reserved' blonde however, kept his head on the table and groaned once more. Slamming his head was stupid, now he had a headache, and a little voice in the back of his head was screaming, '_They're out to get youuuuuuu!' _Dear gods, he thought was going insane.

"Demyx. What did you do?" An alien voice drifted to his ears.

"Zexy! I didn't do anything, I was just talking to him-"

"Oh." 'Zexy', who was probably Demyx's boyfriend, Zexion, had the tone that seemed to totally and entirely understand the situation with those six words.

Slight curiosity filled Roxas, and with his head still on the table, he tilted his head so he looked at Demyx and his boyfriend sideways. Zexion was short. Okay, Roxas shouldn't be talking, but compared to Demyx, Zexion was short. Zexion's lilac/gray/silverish blue hair covered one of his eyes, showing the other slate colored eye.

"I hope Demyx hasn't annoyed you _too _much." Zexion had his hand on Demyx's shoulder, and a small polite smile, like he was apologizing for having knocked him over.

Roxas lifted his head from the table and looked away awkwardly, "Uhh, nah, it's okay."

"So, what's your name?" Demyx smiled brightly, and leaned his head into the standing boy's stomach.

"Uh, Roxas." He wondered why he was even talking to them, why had Demyx started talking to him in the first place?

"Oh, you looked familiar." Zexion barely tilted his head, as if thinking, "You're Cloud and Sora's younger brother right? Roxas Swith?"

"Whoa! He's related to Sora and Cloud? I just thought he was from our school!"

'_Shit, they __**know **__who I am?' _

"Yeah, I am, but I kinda thought no one knew…" Roxas scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"No way! Sora's totally told me about you!"

"And yet you don't recognize him." Zexion had a small ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Psh! Memory lapse! I totally remember Roxy now!"

Roxas watched the banter continue between the two, and was completely, and utterly _confused. _

Oh well, Roxas figured it was going to end sooner or later. Might as well go along with it. Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion engaged in a heated debate about all things random and awesome. In other words, Roxas and Zexion nodded and pretended to listen, while Demyx rambled on, and on, and on. In a way that only _Demyx could accomplish. _

_!---!---!---!---!_

**(1) I love using the word, "Bloody" XD **

**Next chapter once I clean it up! Since it's already written. -cackles- :D**

**For the record, I've done something that I really hate in this chapter. I _don't _think Demyx is a flying ball of energy. Dammit. He is not that happy-go-lucky. Alas, I have yet to perfect my Demyx.. and it's the first time I've written either.**

**Oh yeah, dedications to whoever can guess the song! I luffs it lawts :3**

**-Jay  
**


End file.
